ivpafandomcom-20200213-history
Enfield Saints F.C.
) |Row 8 title = Highest Division |Row 8 info = Division 2; x2 |Row 9 title = 2012-2013 Kits |Row 9 info = }} Enfield Saints Football Club is a English Virtual Pro football club based in Enfield, London. Founded as Great Britain in 2009, the club changed its name to Enfield Saints in 2010. Before becoming a official IVPA member, the Saints had won atleast 2 cups during FIFA 12. History 2009–2010 ( ) Upon the release of , Daniel Lewis, Bobby Lewis and Serkan Satrettin formed Great Britain and began to play regular matches, all three players played as Strikers during this time and signed only one player, Gregor Allan, who was also a Striker. The club soon went on hiatus in very late 2009 until the release of . 2010–2011 ( ) When was released, the club was renamed to Enfield Saints F.C., with this new name the club slowly began to develop, the founders decided to approach Pro Clubs in a different, more serious manner, with doing so Daniel took up the role of a Center Midfielder, with FIFA 11 allowing players to now play as a Goalkeeper Bobby took the position, Gregor became a Right Midfielder and Serkan remained as a Striker. The Saints began signing new players to help the club grow bigger, the most notable signing was Alican Bay. However, a relapse of the 2009–2010 season occurred and the club again went on hiatus in very late 2011 until the release of . 2011–2012 ( ) Before was released the Saints had been preparing for the new season, with records now being taken as well as the creation of Player of the Week, Month and Year awards. By the time of the games release, the club was more than ready to take on the new season, the first match was a 0 – 1 loss but they went on to win the next two games. However, as the season progressed and the club reached its 163rd match, the club went on hiatus on 7th November 2011 until the release of . 2012–2013 ( ) Rivalry's On the 26th of September 2012, the club developed a rivalry with Gooney Toons F.C.. During the pre-FIFA 13-era the Saints attempted to sign most of their squad but failed. Players Note: Players that have left the club will not be taken off the squad roster until the 2013–2014 season (FIFA 14). | width="1%" | |bgcolor="#FFFFFF" valign="top" width="48%"| |} Honours *FIFA 12 Pro Clubs Cup: 17 October 2011, 20 October 2011 *Division 10 Title (Bronze): 28 September 2012 *Division 9 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 8 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 6 Title (Silver) (2): 9 October 2012, 23 October 2012 *Division 5 Title (Silver): 27 October 2012 *Division 4 Title (Silver) (2): 19 November 2012, 7 January 2013 *Division 3 Title (Gold): 9 December 2012 *EA Shield (2): 21 October 2012, 3 November 2012 *EA Cup (3): 19 October 2012, 2 November 2012, 6 January 2013 *Continental Cup (2): 3 November 2012, 3 December 2012 *Premier Cup: 14 December 2012 Category:Football clubs